


THAT ENGLISH CHICK SHOULD BITE ME

by SupernaturallyEgocentric



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-16
Updated: 2016-07-16
Packaged: 2018-07-24 09:02:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7502304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SupernaturallyEgocentric/pseuds/SupernaturallyEgocentric
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Okay, end of season eleven, some snooty English b-word comes all the way across the water just to try and kick our boys' asses. I am kind of ticked at her, as you can guess from this little snippet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	THAT ENGLISH CHICK SHOULD BITE ME

)))))))))

Dean rushed down the bunker stairs and, with a muttered curse, knelt next to his bleeding and unconscious brother.

Beyond a quick glance, he paid no attention to the woman lying beside Sam. From the unnatural angle of her neck, she was clearly dead.

A flash of frothy white and his mother was there, feeling for a pulse at Sam's throat.

"Cas?" Dean looked around frantically. "Cas!"

There was no answering flutter of wings, no angelic intercession. No rescue.

Cursing, Dean scooped Sam up off the floor and staggered toward the couch. Mary followed, anxious eyes on Sam's waxen face.


End file.
